Vanilla
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: The One thing that reminded him was the smell of Vanilla... Nick/Macy


**Hello! Okay, so my name is Molly. I am a new Jonas writer, but have been writing fanfiction for over a year. I am totally new to the whole "JONAS" thing, so if my story sound like any other one that has been written out there, please let me know. I have beraly gotten to read any of the stories. Which leads me to fact 2! Because I am knew here, I don't know what you guys want or like. So leave a review to tell me what I ma doing okay, and what needs improvment. No flames please! Okay, so enjoy this story. I guess it is a little sad...**

"Hey Nick!" Macy called through the halls of their school. She was wearing a bright red soccer uniform. I turned to her, and smiled.

"Yes Macy?" I answered, even though I knew what the question was gonna be.

"Can you drive me to soccer tonight. Its a late game, and I have no way to get their. And I am the captain so I guess I am kinda important and..." I laughed, grabbing the soccer ball from her hand and bouncing it once on the ground.

"When should I pick you up?" she smiled.

"Eight o'clock sharp." I gave her back the ball, and gave her a flashing smile.

"I'll be at your house at eight." I loved doing things for her. Hell, I loved her. I loved her more than anything in the entire world, and she knew that, but was just playing hard to get. I loved it when she does that. One time she pushed me against the wall in the janitors closet and just when we were about to kiss, she stepped on my foot, and yelled "April Fools!" and ran out of the closet, locking me in.

"But it's June..." I had called back to her helplessly. I was still stunned by how close we had gotten.

Then it clicked. While driving her to soccer tonight, I would play her favorite song, Give Love A Try, she would be trapped in a moving vehicle, and I would finally be able to tell her straight up that I am in love with her. It would work out perfectly. I smiled to myself as I turned himself around, walking towards the music room.

7:57 that night, her doorbell rung. She had her entire soccer bag ready, and everything in herself to go. She opened the door to see me standing against the door frame, grinning at her. "Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded, and stepped out the door and into my heated car. They were about half way there when the song Give Love A Try came on.

"You, your like driving on a Sunday. You, your like tking off on Monday. You your like a dream, a dream come true." I sang. She smiled at me with her gerogus smile, the one that has attracted so many guys over the month that she turned down. How they would have killed to have this moment with her right now.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked after the song was over.

"Aww. Nick! I- LOOK OUT!" She pointed towards a semi truck coming from the right. We have the green! We have the go-ahead! He had the red. But it was too late. The truck came at us at full speed, going at least ten miles over the speed limit. It came smashing into Macy side, as we went into a ditch, rolling over twice as we rolled down. The truck, seeming undamaged, continued to drive along. It took a good three minutes to get the blackness out of my head, and I realized that I was inside the smashed car. I looked into the cracked review mirror, unable to move. I had a huge gaping slash in my for head in which was dripping out blood. I felt dizzy, but something was not right. "Macy..." I tried to reach my hand over to her, but was now being dragged out by firemen. "Macy..."

"Yes, she is getting out soon." an officer assured me. I felt dizzy, and nauseated, and hurt really bad.

"Where is she?" a stretched rolled by with his love in it. They were running... fast.

***

Nick's P.O.V.

It was white, all white. I was just standing there. Soft warm wind was on my face. I felt no pain. No hurt. As things started to evolve around me, I saw a beach. I was on a beach in a place that looked like Mexico. It was sunset. Beautiful, peaceful sunset. I was wearing all white. "Nick..." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Macy walking up to me. A huge smile on her face. We hugged each-other tightly. She smelled like vanilla, I love vanilla.

"Macy, you are alright!" I sighed in relief as I stepped back to take a really good look at her.

"Yeah... now. That wa one hell of a crash." we both yelled.

"Well, let go home. I can't wait to see my brothers." I said, and it was true. I can't wait to tell them that I lived through a wicked car accident. Her soft laugh just rang through my ears. "What?"

"You can go home if you want. I will wait." she said sadly. I looked at the tears forming in her eye's. "Take the oprotunity while you have the chance."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She took a step closer to me, and cupped my cheek.

"As I was trying to say to you before we got so rudely interrupted, but I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. But I'm not what you want now."

"Macy, of course you are what I want!" I argued. She just stood still, shaking her head.

"Nick. I got a piece of glass in my brain and a pipe through my stomach. I passed away the moment the truck hit me." My eye's welded up with tears. How could this happen to her? How could this happen to such a carefree, selfless, lovely girl? "But you." she stated, placing a palm on both my cheeks. "But you have a chance. Go out there! Go show the world who Nick Lucas is! The fans need you! Your family needs you! Stella needs you!" she begged.

"But I need you! I need you more then the Earth needs sun." I begged.

"We need you bro." A voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw my whole family walking along the beach towards me, Joe in the front. "We need you to come back to earth again. The God's need Macy back. You won't be needed back for a very long while."

"I know, but I can't leave you. I'm the reason that you're dead!"

"No," she quickly corrected. "The drunk driver is the reason I'm dead. You're the reason I am at so much peace right now." I looked at my family, and looked at Macy on the other side of me, her eye's full of tears. "You need to go. I promise you won't miss me that much."

"What the hell are you saying? I will always miss you." I cried, but she just shook her head.

"No. I can see it. You are gonna meet this really nice girl. And you are gonna get married. But the time you come back, you will be so obsessed with seeing her again. that you will forget about me, I promise. The pain only last a while. But I will be dead for the rest of eternity. Take life and live it to the fullest." I bawled as I clung onto her one last time. I swear that I will never forget that scent! I will never forget her. "Nick. You are going to be a great friend, father, brother, son, grandfather, husband. You have your whole life in front of you. Jump out and take the risk. And never forget, I will always be with you." What I had to do next was harder than walking over broken glass and crap metal with bare feet... I pulled away. With one last glance back, I saw her teary smile as my brain considered what I knew to be as true. The next time I saw that beautiful figure... I wont remember it. My mom had her hand extended out to mine. I turned around, and waved back to her. Sadly, she waved back to me aswell. I knew in her eye's that she wanted me to stay... but the overpowering guilt made her do right. Softly, I touched Stella's hand.

***

I opened my eye's to the bright hospital light. I was in an uncomfortable bed. I tried to move my neck, but I couldn't. Everyone was looking down at me. "Oh good lord he's alive!" My dad yelled, getting in a doctor to exam me.

"Macy..." I whipered. One look into Stella's sad eye's gave me the answer before she even started to slowly shake her head no, and I burst into tears.

***

It finally happened. I am 89 years old, and no longer in the pain of death. Heaven finally surrounded me in the form of a soft beach. I looked down at my wrinkle free hands, then feel the soft curls on my head. I waked down to the calm water of a tide-pool and looked at my reflection. It's a miracle... I'm 16 again!" I look around me, and a group of people are walking towards me. Stella, Joe, Kevin, Mom, Dad... and my passed wife, Calest.

"Niclolas!" she yelled. Her wonderful blond hair was long and healthy. It had only been a month since she died, but it has felt like years.

"Oh Calest!" I hugged her back. I saw my brothers, still looking like they did when they were 19 and 21.

"Hey you guys, it's been a while." I greeted. We talked for a while, until they decided to leave me alone for a bit. I just sat by the rushing water of the ocean. It was so perfect. Everything was at peace again. All of a sudden, a strong smell of vanilla enrolled my scenes. It smelled so familiar... yet so distant. I turned around to see a nice, tall brunette looking softly at me.

"Nick..." she whspered, sitting next to me.

"Umm, do I know you?" I didn't want to sound rude, but still. She nodded softly.

"Yes... well at least you did. Remember Jonas?" I nodded. How could I forget. "Remember one night, driving out to a soccer practice with a girl. You wouldn't by any chance happen to remember her name?" I thought back really hard.

"Ummm, Macy I think." She nodded, looking into the distance.

"Well, remember that night. That crash.... what happened to her?" I shook my head sadly. Even after all these years I remember.

"She died." I answered. She gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She died. But did she really?" I looked her straight in the eye's, and I recognized her.

"Macy." I asked, beginning to cry fast. I jut couldn't hold it in. The more I thought about everything we were! And that awful night. "Oh my god Macy it's you!" she nodded into my shoulder as the two of us sat their bawling. 70 years of sadness bottled up into one moment.

"It's me." I kissed her. I didn't have the guts to do that before. But I kissed her hard, pushing her back into the white sand.

"I need you!" I told her, kissing her neck. "I need you to be mine." she shook her head, pushing me away.

"Your married," she told me, straight faced. "Your married! I need you to go back to your wife!"

"I wanna stay with you!" I snapped.

"Nick! You were away from me for over 70 years. you are not throwing that away for a crush you had back in high school. Even in the afterlife, she will need you. Think really hard about this." she got up, and walked away on the beach. Turning around, she said her last words. "It kills me to say this, but I hoped you wouldn't recognize me. Trust me, this is for the best. This will be the last time you will ever see me. I love you Nickolas." she turned around, and faded into the sunset slowly, leaving me in a ball of tears, once again surrounded my the sweet smell of vanilla.

**Okay. This should be two chapters. Next one will be written in Macy's P.O.V. so that will be fun! Review if you'd like! **


End file.
